Whirlpool Fantasia
by Youkoma Inari
Summary: "What's in the Scroll" Challenge. Naruto, after stealing the Scroll of Sealing, decides to read the whole scroll instead of settling for kagebunshin. However, by doing so, he'll unwittingly release a god... and its in the mood to fool around with destiny.
1. Before the Story

**Whirlpool Fantasia**

**XXXXXXXXX**

…Reality and Fantasy… it is said that where the day ends, the illusion begins…

…Two sides of the same coin…

…Reality allows us to interact with others, equals like us, and creates memories…

…Fantasy offers us the chance to immerse ourselves into a world defined by our imagination, giving birth to dreams, ideas, art...

…Literally, Fantasy allows us the chance to be Divinity, where we plan and create our very own Reality in our mind. But there is where we are limited… for, no matter how much we believe, that Fantasy shall never become true in our Reality…

…Do you actually believe that?

That the illusion has no chance of becoming true?

That, no matter how you may wish to have or become something, it will never rest in the palm of your hand?

For Reality dictates you cannot be this, you must become that?

…Very well then, if you still do not believe… then allow me to tell you a little story…

…A story… where a boy met Fantasy, and brought it into his world as his own power…

…and used it to save some, and condemn others…

The story of a Fantasy wrought by a child and his fox…

…This is the beginning, of Whirlpool Fantasia.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Author's Note:**_

Alright, let's get this story on the road. Now, I know a lot of you people reading this are pretty disappointed, seeing it's just a prologue and all, but do not fret!

The real first chapter will be uploaded very soon, probably in three days. In the meantime, I need you people to help me decide a few things:

**Characters that will appear in the story:**

No, I am not joking about this: I am really considering placing several storybook characters in the story. The ones that have already been decided are: Tinker-bell, Charlotte, Cheshire, and probably Genie and Simba later on in the story.

However, to be fair to the public, anyone who wants to see their favorite characters in this story can send me a message before the next chapter, and whether I consider it good enough I'll add them to the story.

The only requirements are that the suggested characters be from a storybook or a fairytale. I'll also allow game and anime characters, but as long as the series they come from falls into the fantasy genre and they aren't severely overpowered.

**Pairings:**

And here's the other part: the romances in the story. I've probably seen more than my fair share of all the possible pairings for Naruto, and thus cannot decide on who will be the lucky couples.

I will also NOT be making a harem, but I will allow Naruto to be shared between at maximum two girls, one being Fem!Kyuubi. The second lucky girl will be determined by a poll.

I also need help determining other couples in the story… so speak up!

Determined pairings are:

Iruka/Anko

Tsunade/Jiraiya

Kurenai/Asuma

Again, send me your suggestions before the next few chapters,


	2. Origin of Destiny

**Whirlpool Fantasia**

_Chapter I:_

_Origin of Destinies_

**XXXXXXXXX**

_.:DISCLAIMER:._

The acclaimed manga series, _Naruto_, belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** and its publishers.

Any and all other acclaimed fictional characters are _Copyright*_ to their respective authors, such as **Disney** and **E.B White**.

This story has been written in the purpose of entertainment. No monetary gain is involved, nor am I claiming ownership over any _Copyright*_ characters.

All original characters in this story belong to me, **Youkoma Inari**.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Come child, it is time to awaken…_

You groan, holding your head as you finally come to your senses.

_That's it, child… slowly now…_

Squinting, you open your eyes, but quickly shut them as you are blinded by the brightness of your exterior.

_Tsk, tsk… what did I say? Slowly now… you have all the time in the world now… _

Giving your sight a moment to compose itself, you once again attempt to open your eyes. Succeeding, your mind then begins to awaken, taking in the… whiteness, yes… of your surroundings.

_Hehe, child, you are quite correct in that sense…_

Barely acknowledging the distant voice in the back of your head, you swivel your head around, taking notice of your location. Your mind, sufficiently active now to make basic thoughts, tells you that there is something inherently wrong with the place.

Ignoring it, you begin to take your surroundings in, first taking notice again of the… sheer whiteness surrounding you. That is when you realize why your mind is shouting for you to move; you realize you are just floating in the middle of nothing... literally, nothing, as you are just hovering in the middle of a vast expanse of white.

Making a few silent comments about the absurdity of the situation, you focus your thoughts to more productive ones: such as where exactly you are at the moment.

_That, child, is quite a good question…_

Finally realizing that there is a voice within your head that should decidedly not be there, you turn to look about yourself frantically, trying to discern the origin of said voice.

You feel irritated when you hear the voice laugh at your reaction.

_Hehe, forgive me child… It's just, very funny, how always when one of you comes here, they always the exact, same way…_

Huffing in indignation, you cross your arms over your chest, abandoning your search. However, you can't help but wonder why that voice, so distant and odd-sounding with its varying changes in tone, brings you warmth and comfort, much like how a mother should sound.

_Oh, child… you do not know how right that is… but enough chatting._

_You have come for answers, have you not?_

Opening your eyes wide, you wonder about whatever she means by that, prompting another round of laughter. Yet, before you can even get the chance to mutter something, you are blinded by a blast of bright light.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, in another world, unbeknownst to you, a small, blonde girl of fourteen years of age stands at the edge of a beach. The sea's waves, reaching up to her ankles, soothe her travel worn-feet with their warm caresses.

She smiles widely as she stares at the sunrise, tears of joy sprinkling from her eyes, having caught a glimpse of what her heart desires, with all its feeling.

Closing her eyes in bliss, knowing that the oceans depths have received her wish, she slowly begins to lose feeling in her body, knowing that the abuse she has placed it through has finally claimed its health.

However, she cares not… she has accomplished what she needed to do.

Now, all she can do is pray, while she can.

…Before death comes to claim the pitiful life her selfless brother saved at the cost of his own…

It is near now. She can feel it coming, already wrapping its cold tendrils around her, tugging on her soul…

Still, she cares not… even though she knows where her soul shall go for her actions…

…For she can only hope that her wish will be granted.

…At any cost… she shall pay whatever price… all so she can see him again…

Her dear brother… saved from his sins, which were born of her own selfishness…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Grunting, you open your eyes wide again, certain that the blinding light has vanished. However, there was no way you would have expected to see the sight awaiting you, smiling with an eternal smile that just emanates kindness and charisma belonging only to a few entities, curving the tips of a set of full, pinkish red lips.

You recognize the long, whitish gold hair billowing behind her back, reaching all the way to her ankles, a few tufts of it reaching her breasts in front, draped over her shoulders. You also remember the bright, golden hue of her eyes, surrounded by an odd pentagram star within her irises, as well as the large golden chain hanging around her neck, ending in a large hexagram decorated by the symbol of Yin-Yang, surrounded by several emerald colored gems, one at each point of the hexagram.

You also notice the long, billowing robe trimmed with red and gold outlines that completely covers her body from the neck down, hugging her shape in a few specific areas to highlight her well endowed body.

However, what clinches the recognition of the figure before you is, undoubtedly, the pair of massive, amber gold feathery wings on her back, each and every feather on them emitting some sort of soothing, calming aura in the shape of a golden glow.

Your recognition done, you stumble backwards, awe shocking your body. It cannot be, could it? No, it was impossible… why would such a being come and visit you personally? Especially one such as yourself, one deemed a demon by his elders and a pariah by his peers? Why-?

Your thoughts are interrupted, yet again, by a round of mirthful chuckles coming from the figure before you.

_My, quite the thinker, aren't you? _She teases, walking towards you, her comforting presence stilling your actions.

_However, to cut our conversation short, no, you are the one visiting me, and yes, I am the one you think I am, child. Although I have many names, you children commonly refer to me as God. Oh, but in your language, I believe I am known as Kami-sama, correct?_

You nod dumbly, still awed into silence by the deity standing before you. However, your mind begins to race yet again, your inherent and bountiful energy spurning it into action with a thousand thoughts at a time. A shame most of them are broken into pieces.

Chuckling, Kami waves her hand in the air, summoning into existence a pair of chairs for you to sit on, yours appearing directly beneath you and helping you up from your laid down position. Continuing, she also summons a large stone basin between the both of you, although her smile has slipped slightly.

_Now child, calm down. We do not have much time left, considering how long it took you to awaken. _When her words have the effect she wants, she continues, gesturing towards the basin, chuckling yet again.

Still nodding dumbly, you make a gesture with your hand, offering her to continue, all the while staring her with a face that clearly explains that you haven't the slightest clue what you're even doing here.

_Hmm, right… now, you came here with a question, albeit you may not remember it. After all, it is one many of my mortal children asks themselves, and often as a passing thought in their everyday lives. The fact that you're here, just means that that question you made deserves to be answered._

_The question in point is quite simple: What is Destiny and why does it exist? Now, peer into this basin._

Raising an eyebrow, you do as she asks, peering into the contents of the stone bowl before you. What you see surprises you; after all, it isn't quite often you see several scenes of your past, present, and what you guess is your future, inferring from the older versions of you present, all swirling about inside the murky water within the bowl. However, you also recognize several scenes in the bowl of your past, but doing actions you are quite sure you did not do at that time.

_You've finally noticed those scenes, eh? _Kami asks seeing the confused expression on your brow._ Well, that is basically the point of Destiny, in other words the very essence of it. Elaborating upon it, it means that Destiny is basically a track of events that are determined by your very own actions, for as small and insignificant as they seem._

_For example, remember the day when you said mama for the first time? Of course not, you were an orphan… but still, act as if there were something like that in your life. Now, that very action determined why you'd feel so much closer to your mother growing up, as she was the first existence that you acknowledged in your tiny brain. Had you said papa, you would have grown up closer to your father, or had you said sis or bro or whoever was there at the time, closer to them. I believe, in this case, that old man was the first you acknowledged… your Oji-saan, as you so fondly called him._

_However, this does not apply to each and every action you do, but only at a point of time in your life which could be considered a crossroads of sorts. Depending on your reaction in that time, you'll follow the path destined to each reaction at the time. Some may be similar to each other… while others are so vastly different, you'll end up as a complete opposite of what you were at first._

_Now, for a more complete example, let's relate to something more significant in your life… ah here it is! I believe you'll remember this scene quite well._

Raising another eyebrow, you focus on the scene that Kami is indicating, and you promptly feel your other eyebrow shoot upwards. After all, how can you not remember said event?

That day, you had been tricked by your teacher, the bastard Mizuki -_Language, child...- _and plumbed into the depths of the Hokage's tower to steal a very important scroll –The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing to be exact- and learnt the **Kage bunshin **jutsu. One of the most memorable nights in your life… but, how did it relate to Destiny?

_Now child, remember what I said about actions, as small and insignificant as they seem can change your Destiny. _Kami reminds you, making you feel a bit ashamed at having forgotten such a detail.

Refocusing on the scene, at which point you've arrived at the shack Mizuki had pointed out to you earlier, and are currently opening the scroll. However, you also notice that the scene starts to feel quite realistic and the white surrounding you begins to fade into scenery like that in the picture… but you just relate it to nostalgia of the memory.

That is, until you hear Kami begin to chuckle, and not with the same benevolent and mirthful tone of earlier, but a more mischievous one reminiscent of your own. Gulping in nervousness, you turn to face Kami, whom is leering at you in quite a… hungry manner which looks alien on the goddess' beautiful face. You also notice the box of popcorn the deity is holding in one hand, and that her simple office chair from earlier has transformed into a large, comfortable leather chair.

_Also child, I forgot to mention another fact… the one who decides the events on each path of Destiny is yours personally .However, sometimes, to make things more interesting for myself, a simple observer, I'll plant elements completely foreign to the original script in a particular crossroad, and watch how events not planned by myself develop._

As Kami speaks you notice that, indeed, the feeling of the scenery from before becoming was true, as the white fades into the green and browns of a forest, highlighted by moonlight on a cloudless sky. You also realize your comfy chair has vanished, along with the basin, and you have been left with a comparably smaller body sitting on rough grass and are currently holding a large scroll in your tiny hands.

Sweating bullets, you turn to glare at Kami, now an almost transparent color against the green forest, demanding an explanation, prompting more laughter from the god.

_Oh child, don't worry… whenever I change an element in a story, it mostly turns out better for the affected… in most cases. Still, the hilarity that follows is quite deserving of the chaos your life is about to descend into. And the best part of it?_

_You won't remember a thing from this meeting…. Now, say hello to my daughter for me when you wake up, would you?_

And then all you see is black…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Author's Note:**_

Now, I present to thee, the first, true chapter of this tale. I hope it is to your immense liking… complete with a damned cliffhanger to spite you!

Well, not to mention this chapter is more of an interlude too… cue evil laughter.

!

…Ahem. Sorry about that.

To everyone out there that has read the previous installment, I am sorry for the delay of this update. However, I wished to see whether I would receive more ((if any)) suggestions and/or messages concerning my previous Author's Note.

Sadly, it would appear my expectations were set a bit too high… as the only suggestion I received I credit to **me**, whom suggested I introduce a Nobody from Kingdom Hearts, named Waruto, to the story.

Being the sole person to respond to my note, I will gladly take his suggestion; although I will have to change the name a bit.

And here's the whole batch of virtual cookies I intended to reward… remember, readers; cookies are the path to the Darkside.

Now, to clarify a few things:

I – I have given thought to it, and I have decided that Naruto will belong solely to Kyuubi in this story. Sorry everyone, but my soul tells me to follow this path. He will inspire romantic interest among a few others… beings I should say… but his heart belongs solely to his vixen. I blame the story **Naruto Fuujinroku**, by _Daneel Rush_, for this development.

II – Also, I want to remind everyone that I will always be open to suggestions about any fairytale characters you wish to have appear in the story.

Related to this, I will also put in a limit to the characters: there is only so much madness one can cause with this concept. Thus, I've shortened the list of accepted characters to thirteen, and this poll will close by the time I deem fit.

As of now, the nominees for the story are:

*- Tinker Bell (Disney's **Peter Pan**)

*- Charlotte (E. B. White's **Charlotte's Web**) ((accepted))

*- Genie (Disney's **Aladdin**)

*- Simba (Disney's **The Lion King**)

*- Rafiki (Disney's **The Lion King**) ((accepted))

*- Beast (Disney's **Beauty and the Beast**)

The list of nominess will be added to over time, and will be closed when we reach the set number of nominees is reached. That number will be **30**, with **11 **remaining slots for accepted characters.

All other characters who are not accepted by the time the poll closes will be used for cameo appearances.

Oh, and one, very BBIIIIGGG cookie will go to whoever guesses where that little beach scene came from.

Now, I bid thee all a good day.


	3. Fantastic Illusion

_Whirlpool Fantasia_

_Chapter 2_

_Fantastic Illusions_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_.:DISCLAIMER:._

The acclaimed manga series, _Naruto_, belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** and its publishers.

Any and all other acclaimed fictional characters are _Copyright_ to their respective authors.

This story has been written in the purpose of entertainment. No monetary gain is involved, nor am I claiming ownership over any _Copyright_ characters.

All original characters in this story belong to me, **Youkoma Inari**.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Come and looseth yourself in Chaos…_

It is a cool night… much like any other you would experience.

Crickets chirp their lullabies, the orchestras they compose weaving humbling songs that announce their continued existence. The moon goddess Tsukuyomi hovers above in the Heavens and bathes us all in her soothing moonlight, unobstructed by a clear, cloudless sky. Owls hoot their thoughts and complaints to the shadows, nestled in their perches atop the many branches of a tree, chosen randomly from the others that compose the green forest that surrounds us.

Yes… it is an ordinary night, much like any other. Yet, on such a night, even the fates of Mortals and Spirits can be changed forever, deviating from their intended paths by a very much bored Kami. On such a night, can an epic tale begin; much like the one I am about to tell you now.

"Yattta!"

Oh, and here we have the poor sap now. Hohoho… such a young one our dear Kami has decided to spite tonight for her entertainment. Oh, well… a pity. Better him than us, I say…

Now, if you would look to your left -no, your other left- you can catch a glimpse of the boy. Over there, in that clearing beside the cabin... ugh, such a horridly blinding orange color he wears. I had forgotten that fact…

Oh well. Enough bumbling from me, for it is time we commence this Fantasy.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, I am the GREATEST!" Naruto yells, pumping a fist towards the sky for emphasis, as if announcing his accomplishment to the gods themselves.

Well, who wouldn't, after what he did? After all, it isn't every day that a child -the village pariah to be exact, with a flaunted education to boot- successfully infiltrates the very own Sandaime Hokage's mansion, sneaks his way into the private library undetected, lays his hands onto the fiercely renowned Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, and flees the premises without being caught!

He even got the chance to knock the Hokage unconscious with his own, original technique -the dreaded Oroike no Jutsu- too! He didn't expect it to work on old man Sarutobi, but it did! Damn, he loved that technique…

He was Awesomeness incarnated, with the much needed capital A.

But, he wasn't finished yet, oh no he wasn't. Well, according to Mizuki-sensei, he wasn't. That was only the first half of the test- now came the part he truly dreaded.

He now had to learn a jutsu from the scroll, master it, and then have the energy needed to demonstrate it to Mizuki-sensei when he arrived.

"Damn, if I thought that Mizuki was kidding when he said that this test was a **lot** harder than the first, now I'm pretty sure he wasn't," Naruto continued, unloading the large scroll strung on his back.

Letting out a huff as he placed it on the grass-riddled ground, the boy promptly set his rump on said ground before the scroll, his eager eyes almost boring holes into the document. He moved his hands forward, settling the fingers around the rings that kept the scroll closed.

"Now, let's see what this thing has to offer!"

His fingers fumbling with the latches in his excitement at first, Naruto finally laid his sight onto the kanji-written script hidden within the folds of the paper, and began to soak in the words.

"Fuck! My dreaded nemesis! Why did this thing have to be written in big kanji and boring mumbo-jumbo I can't understand!"

Or, at least tried to.

After all, let us not forget the fact the boy has had a flaunted, almost non-existent education. Whatever learning he did have (courtesy of Umino Iruka once he accepted Naruto as Naruto instead of the Kyuubi) was further encumbered by his inability to focus on class, except on things he found interesting.

Thus, skipping the first paragraph (the part which warned all who read it that it was filled with dangerous techniques and to try them at all would be borderline insane and suicidal) he laid his eyes onto the first technique of the scroll: **Kagebunshin no jutsu**, otherwise the **Art of the Shadow Doppelganger**, or the **Shadow Clone** for simple terms.

In another place, in another time, the boy would have been satisfied by it, despite it being related to the very technique he failed to master in his school years, and thus failed his graduating test three times in a row.

"Fuck clone techniques! If I want to graduate, I want a cool technique that'll really impress Mizuki-sensei enough to pass!"

It is quite obvious that this is not one of those times.

Nodding to himself at his own wisdom, Naruto thus skipped that technique, and began to delve further into the contents of the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, and following his initial thoughts or because of other circumstances ("The fuck I need a pet dragon for? That's not a technique!" or "A… wand? What the fuck is an itty bitty stick going to help against any massive swords of **DOOM** I'm going to fight against!"), Naruto quickly passed over almost half of the scroll before coming to a stop at one peculiar technique.

"…**Seal of Fantastica**? The fuck is that?" Naruto muttered, lifting an eyebrow as he read the title of said seal, intrigued. Enthusiastically bored by now from reading about otherwise boring and ineffective items or techniques, Naruto was particularly giddy at finally finding something interesting, and put himself to reading.

Cue the lifting of his other eyebrow as he read the description of the technique.

"Huh? What the hell's with this? _'Just do this jutsu and gain an AWESOME power that will spell DOOM for your opponents and make Haruno Sakura fall madly in love with you'…_"

"…**Fuck yes**!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Cue myself face palming at the sheer stupidity.

Beside me, Kami huffs in indignation, crossing her arms across her bosom.

_What? It got the job done, didn't it?_

"Oh dear… Kami, could you have not been, I do not know a bit more **effort **with the description? There goes all my effort at making this tale mystical…"

_Hmph, as if I care for your opinion. In my mind, I did splendidly. Crude, raw, straight to the point, I like things to be as such._

"…In other words, you're lazy."

_-Bang- _my face meets the floor, courtesy of a massive metal pan several times my head.

_SHUT UP YOU!_

**XXXXXXXXX**

_-*cough* Back to the story-_

If before Naruto was giddy, he was just about as close to an orgasm unsuited of his age now. After all, this Seal met his requirements, and much more... lots more. Finally winning Sakura's undying and pure love was always a **BIG **plus in his book.

Giggling in excitement, the orange-clad boy set about his preparations, following the instructions in the book to the letter. After all, he didn't want to mess up at any part; it might lose its intended effect and make Sakura-chan even more aggressive towards him!

A lot of practice, several seals and collecting of chakra later (damn this jutsu uses a lot of it!), Naruto was finally ready to perform the technique and reap its benefits. With a shit eating grin, he took in a deep breath and promptly bellowed to the Heavens (also came in the instructions to do this) the jutsu, closing his eyes.

"Seal of Fantastica, ACTIVATE!"

. . . . . . . . .

"…Huh?" Naruto mutters, opening his eyes wide once several moments pass, and yet nothing has happened. Blinking once, twice, he turns to look around him to see whether something is different. Frowning when he realizes everything is still in place, his thoughts begin to take a deep spiral downwards.

Did he fail the technique? Did he mess something up? Did he not put in enough chakra? Was it a joke left by some Hokage? Was he not worthy of the power depicted in the scroll? Was he undeserving of Sakura's love?

Sighing, the boy flops down onto the ground, tears beginning to well up in his eyes as he grabbed his legs and pulled them closer for comfort, hunching down in his growing depression, his mask of smiles long ago cracked by his failure.

Thus, he failed to notice as the night sky above became muddled with previously non-existent clouds, and the full moon began to grow dark, tinting itself with maroon blood red, and the stars that sparkled all across the plane dimmed and flickered out. And from the clouds, began to fall snowflakes of the colors of the rainbow, not one touching Naruto but beginning to cover the rest of the forest.

For it was released from its dimension by the boy. It was coming straight for the boy that awakened it. And it was set on meeting with the boy.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, a few miles away, several shinobi -the ones currently tracking down Naruto to be precise- notice that the cool dark night has suddenly taken a chilling frigid tone, one that announces something massive is about to occur. Almost each and every one of them falters in their steps, recognizing immediately the coldness.

After all, this supernatural frigidness was the very same one they felt almost thirteen years ago, when the very air in the atmosphere froze in sheer fear when the Kyuubi was just a scant two hours away from the village.

That sole reminder sent the ninjas into a frenzy, their hearts quickening at the mere thought of the name. They frantically began to double- no; triple their efforts to find the bane of their existence, that orange loving prankster Naruto, and the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, deeming those two the root of the discomfort.

More than one threw subtlety out the window and barged into houses and apartments, awakening still sleeping civilians and frightening them out of their wits as they demanded to know whether they knew where Naruto was. Said civilians (and in rare cases still slumbering genin and chuunin) got further frightened when they also felt the unnatural cold in the air, and they too added themselves to the search, most of them out of fear of the kyuubi and the rest, ignorant of the kyuubi's sealing, searched because of the urgency they detected in their fellows desperate voices.

Thus, in a few moments, the entire village was wide awake and searching every nook and cranny of their home, some chilled by fear, others with irate anger, and a few with confusion.

Their feelings were heightened as the environment began to shift, all of the conditions plaguing an oblivious Naruto settling themselves around the awakened villagers. The sheer absurdity and supernatural effect of this set them into chaos, as their everyday lives were disturbed.

It is human nature to panic when something they do not understand or an unknown event occurs.

But a few villagers were not busying themselves in the frenzied search. In the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi Hiruzen was staring in disbelief at the event from the windows in his office. Underground in the hidden Root base, Danzo was gripping his desk in sheer fear as he listened to the news one of his Root Anbu had brought him. Meanwhile, several Clan Heads and wealthy merchants were rushing from their bedrooms, all still wearing their night-time clothes, and heading for the Council Chambers, intent on holding a meeting and trying to come to an answer as to why the fuck the sky had acted the way it done and why snowflakes of all colors were riddling the ground in mid spring.

All unaware of the impending doom of one child as he began to submerge himself into his tears and a demon in his stomach prepared itself to take advantage of the cracks appearing in its cell's bars.

And even he was unaware of the disbelieving glare I was currently directing at a beaming Kami, whom was puffing out her chest in pride at her ingenuity.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Then, all of a sudden, Lightning crackled in the skies, its spirits dancing in welcoming of the coming entity, while Thunder's spirits boomed and riddled the forest below with craters and fires, drumming the rhythm to which their brothers merrily leaped and twisted amongst the clouds. Winds' spirits picked up cyclones as they too began to dance, and Woods' spirits allowed their leaves to be picked up so they could too dance with the wind. The nearby bodies of water bubbled, lines streaking across its normally placid surface as its spirits sang, and Stones' spirits even began to roll and leap about in their own clumsy singing, punctuating Thunders' booms and Waters' gurgling. The Fires' spirits, brought into life by Thunders', crackled merrily still in their place, weaving beautiful images of their brothers' actions in their heat by puffing themselves as large as they could, grabbing their energy from their fuel. Beasts' spirits allowed their hosts to run wild in their joy, partying by feasting on food created by the Gods, or immersing themselves in massive love-making with their fellow mates.

All around the world these events repeated themselves again and again, each and every sight growing in intensity as the entity neared ever closer.

In Lightning country, its spirit's namesake lit up the skies along with their brother Thunder's spirits, carving out scripts in the sky and earth, poems to be offered.

In Water country, the droplets of a pounding rain formed figures of dancers for the spirits, all dancing to their own styles copied from humans they had observed.

In Earth country, the very stones themselves came together and formed golems the sizes of houses, the army created beginning to march across the land in a military-like manner.

In Wind country, the spirits howled their triumph and delight, while helping the spirits of Sand to also celebrate, lifting it from the ground so they could form shapes much like Earth's army, but with a finer shape like Water's, whom repeated the actions of the animals by feasting and giggling and love-making.

In Fire country, all of the hearths and chimneys and wherever a flame could be born burst to life in a seething heat, frightening their human companions, their flames viewing the actions of all fellow spirits, so that the massive festival could be seen to their ignorant human mothers, and allow them to understand the immensity of the coming.

Globally, each and every human mortal was awakened, be it from sleep or a coma, and were deeply weirded out and utterly terrified by the elements' actions, all the while not understanding why they all felt warmth inside their hearts, their own fires giggling in delight.

Up in Takama-ga-hara, both gods and monsters participated in a massive festival that covered the entirety of the plane, relishing in the joy of welcoming an upper being to their own world, all under the happy gazes of the gods Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo, whom had retired from their duties of controlling the elements related to their symbols to prepare a feast for the coming mother.

Izanami was preparing herself and her departed souls and the shinigami in Yami to ascend from their dark world into the Heavens and also enjoy the festivities, the darkness of Yami allowing them to depart its soils while its demons were released from their chains to also celebrate, but never leaving their damned lands.

Even I and Kami danced and loved in our own plane, our joy at finally seeing our child be allowed to come into being, gorging ourselves on your thoughts and soothing our bodies in your opinions.

**XXXXXXXXX**

One entire village ignored the events, instead focusing completely on finding the little child that began everything.

One man, going by the name of Mizuki, was cursing with all his worth as he rushed to the clearing where Naruto was, damning the child for releasing whatever it was he unleashed, his malice staving off the global merriment, as all other wicked souls were doing.

Another man, named Iruka, ignored the fire, his search for Naruto just kick started by the events around him, praying with all his worth that his charge Naruto was alright and that the Yondaime's seal held throughout the insanity.

The couple at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, Teuchi and Ayame, huddled by each other and also ignored the merriment in their hearts as they prayed fervently for Naruto's safety.

One old man named Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was trying not to go insane and just murder all of the councilmen and councilwomen currently screeching in his ear, demanding the Professor, the God of Shinobi, for answers to explain the going-ons outside their chamber. He, too, prayed for Naruto's safety.

Another old man, named Danzo, was busy scheming how to kill Uzumaki Naruto, knowing very well that he was the source of the world's current madness, and having a hunch said boy was to become an awfully powerful individual once this all ended and would thus become uncontrollable, a liability, and a massive wrench into his plans. He was surrounded by his fallen Root Anbu, their damaged souls cracking under the pressure of unknown merriment, sending them asleep.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, said child was not given this happiness, his world being unaffected by the joy as he stayed still in his place, hunched over and sobbing the tears he had never spilled before onto the ground.

He was oblivious to everything, wallowing in his despair, finally unbottled from his mask by his supposed failure, and howled at the world, cursing it for his hurt and despair, and blaming everyone for his damaged soul.

Thus, he never saw how everything around him was swept away, the five elements sending a spirit golem to dance around the boy and comfort him, burning the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and forever burying its secrets, ripping away his clothes and leaving him bare to the environment, literally blowing everything away around him.

Then, everything was lost to him as a beam of light, emanating from the blood red moon hovering above him, enveloped him in its warmth, and shut everything around him away, a soothing voice sending him into unconsciousness.

Inside him, the demon screamed in joy when its cell gave way and crumbled, but then wallowed in fury when shackles erupted from the ground and coiled around its feet and tails, locking it in place.

All was lost to the light…

…_For it is there you shall find Whole Truth._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

And thus, we wrap up yet another chapter of Whirlpool Fantasia, and finally begin to delve deeper into the actual plot of this tale.

_Kami: *gasps* There's actually a plot!_

Shut it. Anyway, moving on, yes, oh yes am I a cruel bastard to leave you hanging with a cliffhanger, I said that last chapter.

Why? Consider this my punishment for you readers. I mean, come on! Only two reviews! Not to mention not even one message…

_Kami: Ah, just stuff it. You're not important enough to the readers to actually deserve more than that._

Again, I tell you, shut up. But, oh well…

…Sorry for the rant everyone. I had to just let that one off, or else I'd risk jumping off a cliff to make a point.

_Kami: Wouldn't be the first time._

Oh dear god… why do I even bother to ask you to close your yap?

_Kami: Because I'm your personal muse and if you didn't pay attention to me I'd stop sending you all of my delicious ideas and thus you'd stagnate as an author._

…Fuck.

_Kami: Oh yes… fuck. Speaking of which-_

No, just… shut up, please. Just… please. I'll deal about that with you later. Just, I don't know… go and make some popcorn or something and grab a movie.

_Kami: *shrugs* Sure, teasing you to death isn't all that interesting after some time. Ja ne! *rushes off into the darkness*_

…Finally, she's gone. Thank lord… I need to rest. It's, like, 5 in the morning… I get weird at this hour.

But before that… the actually important stuff.

1. - Although I haven't received any suggestions for future characters, the poll is still open and remains the same as last chapters Author's Note. It will officially close once we reach chapter 6. Remember: All Fairytale characters, as well as Fantasy Genre series, are acceptable for the nominees.

2. – I will try my best to deliver weekly updates. This is not a promise; I may sometimes update earlier or later.

3. - I am my muse's butt-monkey. 'Nuff said.

4. – Pokegirl stories rot the brain. Curse the Eva and their inherently lustful cuteness! Dammit… my brain's going into the gutter, so expect some perversion next chapter... oh, and slime. Cookies of DOOM for the guys that figure my tip out

5. – Squeal fans, for I have decided that the Final Fantasy series will become an element to the story. Thus, FF spells will be included, as well as the much essential appearance of Sephiroth in the story, although until much later.

…_.Now, I bid thee all another…_

…_.Fantastic Nightmare..._


	4. Discontinued

**Whirlpool Fantasia Discontinued**

Hello everyone. Youkoma Inari here. Uhh… how to say this…?

Oh, I guess I'll just go straight to the point. I am sorry to announce that, for now, Whirlpool Fantasia will be discontinued.

This is mostly due to the fact that I haven't a clue what to do with it. At first, I believed that I knew where I was going with this story, and had a plot all planned out…

And then I reached the third chapter, where that train got derailed due to the potential of the theme. As I began writing it, more ideas popped into my head as to where to take the story, such as what abilities Naruto should have, which summons, how the Goddess should influence the story, if I should follow canon or make up a new one, etc.

And, well… currently, I have more than seven full chapters written up, all dealing with a different way on how to take the story, and I can't decide where to go. Even one that somehow snatches Naruto away and deposits him in another world.

Until I can finally decide which path to take concerning the story, it'll have to stay as it is for now. I am sorry dear readers but… I wouldn't really complain if no one decides to take me seriously after this again.

Oh well… this is Youkoma Inari, signing off.


End file.
